The Merry Misadventures of Kink Ryou
by Dandysakaiya
Summary: Almost everyone who knows Ryou Bakura swears he's a sweet and innocent boy. This is not always the case. There are many facets of Ryou and this is merely an exploration of the one that was least expected.
1. Virgin Ryou VS Kink Ryou

AN: Two things to note here! I read on one of the forums that the only way to post this was to basically spam a lesser known fandom and then change it. Sorry for the spamming of the fandom, but I really wanted this up. It's been sitting with me since last Friday and I feel terribly guilty about it!

Sakaiya here from Dandysakaiya! I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter. It will eventually be RyouxOC. It's also yaoi. This is a spin off of a rp universe that Dandybear and I created. We hope to post more things from that verse and hope that you get to love it as much as we do! Thanks for reading!

The Merry Misadventures of Kink! Ryou

Chapter One: Virgin!Ryou Versus Kink!Ryou

Ryou Bakura's head was a very different place from what most would assume. Most people (including some of his nearest and dearest friends) took one look at his face, almost feminine in its softness, his large brown eyes, and sweet smile, and assumed that Ryou was an innocent virgin. They heard his soft voice with its British accent and assumed him proper. Assumptions which, were fairly untrue. However, we are not here to dwell on the assumptions of the people who have met Ryou Bakura. We are not even here to study Ryou as a whole.

We, my dear reader, are here to observe the things that control Ryou's reactions to his fellow human beings. Things, perhaps, is not the best name for them- for the "things" I speak of are actually embodiments of different aspects of Ryou's personality. The most interesting thing about them, to me anyway, is that these… personalities (in the future I will refer to them as their own persons) seem to live in their own realm (for the sake of simplicity let us call that realm the Thoughtscape) and have separate lives of their own instead of always controlling Ryou's actions. They seem to live and interact with each other- and on special occasions, interact with the personality traits of other people. Ryou himself had many different aspects of his personality whom all lived in Thoughtscape with fairly little fuss. Of all these, the most fascinating two were two opposing parts of Ryou.

One could say the dichotomy between them was so interesting because most people did not have such opposing pieces of themselves with such equal strength. It is a very rare that a human being is as honorable as they are treacherous, or as oblivious as they are observant. Though these are not the people that I am referring to when it comes to Ryou. The two that I am so intrigued by were born (or rather created) the day Ryou first learned of sex. It was at that moment in time that two beings popped into existence in the mental plains of Ryou's Thoughtscape.

Like all of Ryou's personality traits, they bore Ryou's face and his slight frame. Their resemblance to their creator, however, seemed to be the only similar thing about them. The one to the left wore a soft flowy toga. The material was a pristine white cotton, ends gently brushing the floor. His gaze was firmly on the patch of navy carpet precisely four and half feet in front of him. Soft white hair hid his eyes completely from view, though red tinted cheeks were still visible. His shoulders were hunched slightly, fingers interlocked in front of him. His entire aura screamed of shy innocence.

The other Ryou wore all black. His shirt, if one could call the collection of belts and straps attached to the barest pieces of leather, a shirt, was completely sleeveless and showed more skin than it covered in tantalizing patches of creamy whiteness. The sleeves, which had never been attached to the shirt, wound around his arms in long ties, almost inviting someone to tie him up. The black leather short-shorts didn't quite reach the… ends of the shirt, emphasizing his small waist and slim legs. The shorts only had one button that looked easier to pop rather than undo and rip the pants off of him. The boots hugged the slim curve of his legs, long laces done only for decoration. Instead of hiding his face, this Ryou tilted his head up, making sure everyone could see him. His chocolate brown eyes were dark, almost glazed over. The light flush on his face spoke of far different emotions than embarrassment. He stood tall, hand on his hip, his gaze daring everyone to look at him. Daring everyone to want him. Everything about this Ryou screamed Vixen.

Cook!Ryou who, at the time, was the strongest and most assertive of all of them, was the first to approach the two new Ryous. Cook!Ryou sat down the whisk he had been holding and adjusted his apron as he walked over to them. "Hello," he started with a smile, "I'm Cook!Ryou. You are?" The question was merely curious, with no expectation behind it. The new Ryous were under no obligation to answer.

Cook!Ryou tilted his head. That was not normal at all. As the strongest of Ryou's personalities, he was used to being in charge. When Cook!Ryou wanted an answer, he expected to get it. All the other Ryous respected this. Cook!Ryou was normally their leader and, the majority of the time, Ryou's dominant personality. Of course he had the most amount of say. The other Ryous understood this instinctively. They had never demanded anything of him, just as he refused to demand anything from the two new Ryous standing before him. Could it be that Cook!Ryou was no longer the dominant personality?

Cook!Ryou had nothing to worry about. They chose to answer him anyway. The Ryou dressed in black answered first. "I'm Kink!Ryou." He said smoothly.

"I'm Virgin!Ryou…" the other answered as well, waving shyly.

"Maybe Ryou should try that stuff sometime. It seemed like it would be fun." Kink!Ryou stated. He seemed to be more so talking to either Virgin!Ryou, or even thinking to himself rather than talking to Cook!Ryou

Virgin!Ryou's head snapped up and he glared at Kink!Ryou. "What? No! It's embarrassing. Ryou is not going to be masturbating anytime soon."

Kink!Ryou quickly took offense. "And why not? It's not like he has to do it in front of anyone! He's just going to do a little exploration and have some fun. And when it's all done, it's not like he'll have actually had sex. Stop being such a virgin!"

"I am _Virgin!Ryou_." Virgin!Ryou scoffed. "There is no way I am allowing that to happen."

Cook!Ryou could only stand off to the side and watch the two go back and forth. When it came to sex, he had no influence one way or another. Shy!Ryou could probably help, but he was too shy to even attempt to jump into the fight. The two Ryous argued back and forth, each bringing up a new rebuttal. Neither would give in, and it seemed that neither had more power than the other. All of a sudden, it seemed that the Ryou hierarchy had two kings who couldn't seem to agree on the one thing they ruled over.

Cook!Ryou just hoped that the two of them could find some sort of compromise before something terrible happened to poor Ryou's sex drive. He looked back between the bickering pair. It was unlikely that Ryou, Cook!Ryou and everyone else in Ryou's Thoughtscape would escape this unscathed.


	2. The First Takeover

AN: Sakaiya here! I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Here's chapter two. Please review, I'd love to know what you think, be it hate or love.

* * *

Chapter Two: The First Takeover

Ryou Bakura had not yet masturbated. It was something he thought about often, (along with the images that first put the idea of masturbation in his head), but he had yet to act upon it. If Ryou had no choice but to answer honestly, he would admit that there were times he had tried to, but his embarrassment always stopped him. By the same token, he had also tried to stop thinking about the subject entirely (for if he did not think about it, there was nothing to be embarrassed over), but that did not work either. In fact, the only time Ryou got any peace from either the urge to masturbate or the embarrassment for thinking about masturbation was when he was cooking.

This indecision and inaction, if I might presume, was a direct reaction to the never ending war between Virgin!Ryou and Kink!Ryou. Neither of the two were going to give in. Shy!Ryou, once he gathered enough courage to approach the two, naturally sided with Virgin!Ryou. It was a huge power boost for Virgin!Ryou considering that Shy!Ryou was the fourth largest facet of Ryou's personality. Kink! Ryou had help of his own however. Curious!Ryou was more than willing to side with Kink!Ryou and Ryou's own natural hormones encouraged Ryou to explore sex further. These individual power boosts had leveled out the playing field, leaving the argument just as it had been when it started.

The only rest anyone had was when Cook!Ryou began to subtly encourage Ryou to cook more. Ryou enjoyed cooking more than anything else and put his entire soul into the activity. No one had more power than Cook!Ryou when Ryou was cooking. Cook!Ryou was glad to learn that that had not changed, despite the new personalities. He often took advantage of these moments to send Virgin!Ryou and Kink!Ryou as far from each other as possible. He avoided the topic of sex to avoid another fight between the two of them. Hopefully, with his inference, Ryou wouldn't completely go insane before the two solved their differences.

The incident that tipped the balance of power happened quite coincidentally. Despite Virgin!Ryou's hopes, it was not in any way Kink!Ryou's fault. Virgin!Ryou had ranted and railed, but there was nothing much to be done. For once Kink!Ryou had gotten the upper hand. Virgin!Ryou could only complain in his own personal corner of the Thoughtscape as Kink!Ryou took control of Ryou.

…Perhaps, my dear reader, we should go back and explore exactly what the "incident" was. It started afterschool, during one of the rare moments that Ryou wasn't embarrassed about the thought of masturbating and he didn't have the urge to do so. Instead, he was bored. Not much excitement had happened in his life as of late (since Bakura gained his own body and no longer used Ryou's to do his bidding, precisely) and the inactivity was driving Ryou mad. Despite his boredom, Ryou was not feeling particularly social that day. So, instead of hanging out with Yugi, and Joey and the others, Ryou decided that he should take time to actually explore Domino City on his own. And it was that exploration that lead to the "incident".

Ryou was never one to take the long way home. He went to school, hung out with his friends, and usually came immediately back home. If one had asked him why, (which I have surely done) he would reply that there was simply too much to do at home between the cooking and cleaning, and making sure Bakura didn't destroy the house. Ryou simply did not have as much time to do much besides the necessities. That day, however, Ryou had been informed that Bakura was spending the day with Pica. Though the two were bound to cause some chaos, Pica's organizational skills would make sure that it wasn't horrible life destroying chaos. Hopefully, they'd just go hunt some deer.

In any case, for once Ryou could take his time and walk around Domino for once. His mindless wonderings brought him past an alleyway that Ryou vaguely remembered Bakura passing often. Curious!Ryou struggled for control of Ryou. Considering that no one was truly fighting back (everyone wanted to know what was down that alley), he gained it easily. After a moment of hesitation (yes, Ryou gave himself a moment to actually think about how stupid randomly going down an alley was), Ryou decided to go down the alley.

Ryou wasn't quite sure what caught his attention about the store. Perhaps because it seemed so nice and clean and normal. It didn't belong on this side of town. The pastel pink sign, Pink Paradise, stood out with its bright colours and 'i's dotted with hearts. Curious!Ryou indulged his natural curiosity and it was with a light blush that Ryou walked inside. It was probably going to be all stationary and hand crafts and… well girlier things than Ryou usually had for hobbies. But perhaps, there might be an interesting cookbook or two.

There weren't any cookbooks. There weren't any stationary or handcrafts either. Ryou took two steps inside and all he saw was a line of vibrators. Vibrators of every shape and size and colour imaginable. Some just vibrated lightly, some wriggled, some had remotes, some had several settings, some only had one. Ryou took a moment to stare in shock at the wall while something very sudden and very powerful happened in Thoughtscape.

Kink!Ryou, for the first time, gained complete and utter control of the hierarchy of Ryou's in Thoughtscape. No one, not even Virgin!Ryou could even think about challenging his dominion. And once Kink!Ryou realized this, he went a bit mad. There were so many interesting things he wanted to try! From what he had learned from the small amount of research he had done (damn Virgin!Ryou for constantly thwarting him), having something _up there_ was supposed to feel amazing if he found the right spot. And vibration always felt good. Just because it was a vibrator didn't necessarily meant that he had to put it _in_ him. A sensitive spot was a sensitive spot nonetheless. But if he did want to try inserting anything, lubrication would be a must. If he was going to buy something, he might as well buy it all now- no telling when _Virgin!Ryou_ could come out to ruin all his fun.

Ryou, unknowingly under Kink!Ryou's guidance, wandered around the store debating what he wanted to try first. Ryou was nearly lost in the lubes alone- so many different types and brands and flavors! Did he want to choose a gel based or silicone, or all natural? What was paraben and glycerin anyway? Perhaps he should go with water based. Water was nice and safe and he knew what it was made from…. Even then, did he want warming or cooling or flavored?

"First time?" Ryou jumped and blushed hard at the unexpected voice by his ear. Looking over, he discovered the sales woman standing next to him. Her hair was dyed blond and was cut in an artfully messy way. Her eyes were a warm golden honey as she smiled softly at Ryou. Most would consider her fairly pale, but next to Ryou her pinker skin seemed to be almost flushed. The tag pinned to her black tee shirt named her 'Lynn'.

"Um… yes." Ryou admitted almost shyly. Kink!Ryou had been fighting Virgin!Ryou for months before getting enough control to do this. He wasn't going to let Shy!Ryou take that away because Ryou happened to be talking to someone right now. He was going to get his toys, the hell to what Virgin!Ryou would say later.

"Well, we all should start off pretty simply. All natural or water based is always good, in case someone has allergies. Do you have allergies?" She asked in a matter of fact way. It was obvious to see that Lynn had been selling this stuff for quite some time.

"Not that I know of…" Ryou told her, blush refusing to leave his face.

Lynn merely nodded and continued her explanation. Kink!Ryou liked her. She was courteous about her suggestions without trying to tell him what to get and what would make him happy. In fact, she emphasized that only exploration would work as everyone is different. Before heading up to the register, Kink!Ryou had a bottle of water based cherry lubricant and a fairly simple silver vibrator. The silver had cost more, but it was pretty enough that the few dollars was justified. Ryou headed up to the register to actually purchase his new 'toy' and 'accessory' when something by the register caught Kink!Ryou's eyes. That 'something' being a row of different flavored cock pops. Well, now that he had actually seen them, he honestly wanted to try one. Why not? He would probably not get the chance to anytime soon- never if Virgin!Ryou had his way.

Ryou walked out of Pink Paradise with $30 less than he had before, a light shopping bag with his new vibrator and lube in it, a cherry flavored cock pop in his mouth (it was actually pretty tasty), and a promise that he would come back again and tell Lynn how it all worked out. Ryou walked home with all intentions of doing schoolwork, while Kink!Ryou made all plans of putting his new toys to use. Ryou wound up dropping his school bag by his bedroom door and sitting on the bed opening the package to his new vibrator. Luckily enough, it was batteries included.

Kink!Ryou didn't need to have a particular fantasy in mind to enjoy physical stimulation, and at the time, neither did Ryou. The two merely enjoyed the feeling of the cool vibrator against Ryou's slowly hardening cock. Kink!Ryou discovered a love for teasing- setting the vibrator on low and ghosting it around or on sensitive areas. Ryou stuck with the more well known ones, toying with his own nipples until they got hard, and slowly (blushily) working his hand down. Eventually he worked up the courage to tease the vibrator against his ass and nearly jumped at how amazing it felt.

Kink!Ryou luxuriated in the pleasure coming from his ass. Honestly, it was better than he thought it would be and he hadn't gone anywhere near that spot yet. Continuing to tease himself with the vibrator (now on medium instead of low), he opened the cap to the lube and dipped on of his fingers in the tube. Pulling out the wet finger, he nearly shoved it in his own ass. Using that finger, Kink!Ryou explored the walls of his own passage, gently massaging the sides. The slower exploration was rewarded with a jolt of pure ecstasy when his finger pushed just a little more to the right. Kink!Ryou wasn't thinking clearly enough to realize it, but he had found his prostate. He knew enough to realize that it felt good and he wanted more. His fingers were only long enough to barely brush it, but Ryou continued to try and hit that spot as his other hand dropped the useless vibrator and stroke himself. Ryou, despite being home alone, muffled his moans into his pillow, biting his lip to keep quiet. He wriggled his ass higher in the air, trying to get his fingers deeper as he stroked himself faster and harder.

Ryou came hard his first time, half collapsing on the bed tiredly. His leg kicked over the bottle of lube and it spilled on the sheets in a small puddle to be cleaned later. The vibrator still sat buzzing somewhere between his legs, forgotten. Ryou sighed contently, idly wondering why he hadn't done this before. Kink!Ryou lounged smugly in Thoughscape swearing that he and Ryou would have to feel that again. And maybe, if they can find that store again, get even more fun stuff to try.


	3. The Cage

AN: Sakaiya here! According to the stats people are reading, but I'd love to hear from you guys. Like it, hate it? Tell me what I need to improve on!

* * *

Chapter Three: The Cage

Ryou Bakura woke up a few hours after his orgasm in an embarrassed frenzy. He couldn't believe he had done that! What on Earth had possessed him to actually go through with it? He jumped up from off the bed, intent to jump in the shower and cleanse himself. And then he saw the puddle of spilled lubricant pooled on the bed and the shiny vibrator staring back at him. Blushing, he screwed the lid back on the lube. Almost as if he was touching something radioactive, Ryou picked up the Vibrator. The Shiny Metallic Vibrator. He looked around the room, trying to find a place to put it.

It had to be somewhere obvious, but hidden. An oxymoron, yes, but true. If he put it out in the open, it would hardly be _hiding_ it. And anyone would be able to find it. ...Ryou would rather spare himself the humiliation. And if Ryou hid it anywhere too hidden and complicated- it was like _inviting_ Bakura to find it. The last thing Ryou needed was Bakura to find his shiny, obviously used, Vibrator. Ryou was not going to give Bakura humiliating ammunition to tease him quite so easily.

The doorway to his closet, which was partially open, winked back at him. Everyone knew (everyone being Bakura, as he was the only person who lived with Ryou long enough to know his habits) that Ryou hid away things he didn't use often in the top of his closet. It was out of the way, but not too terribly troublesome to get to. It was so perfectly obvious, that no one would ever think of it. It was perfect. Ryou nearly ran for the closet and threw the Vibrator onto the top shelf. It landed with a dull thud, pillowed by something Ryou had placed up there and forgotten about long ago.

Now that the culprit had been disposed of, it was time for Ryou to deal with the accomplices. He held the bottle of flavored lubricant in his other hand and stared at it blindly, as if it were supposed to tell him where 'time out' was. No, the bottle would not know its place until he put it there. On second thought, perhaps it would be best to store it with the Vibrator. The top shelf of the closet was a place he hardly ever looked. He could forget it was ever there. The lubricant joined the vibrator on the shelf and Ryou nearly slammed the door closed. Out of sight, out of mind.

The messy sheets were still messily strewn across the bed. Ryou couldn't simply through those in the closet as well. They had to be dealt with another way. The sheets couldn't be hidden, and they were expensive enough that Ryou didn't want to throw them out over one small incident. Ryou debated with himself for a moment, trying to decide what to do with them. With a stroke of ingenuity, Ryou realized that the sheets could be _washed_. Just as he would be, the second he got rid of all the incriminating evidence. He grabbed the sheets and ran to the washing room, not even thinking of his own nakedness. They were thrown into the machine just as roughly as the Vibrator had been thrown into the closet. (An extra half scoop of detergent was added- just in case.)

Once the sheets were taken care of, Ryou ran stark naked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. The water was icy at first against his skin, but he needed to be clean more than he needed to be warm. Besides, it warmed quickly becoming almost scalding instead. If he could stand it any warmer at all, he would have turned the heat even higher as he scrubbed himself. After nearly twenty minutes of straight washing and re-washing, when he was finally clean, he stood under the still warm spray and thought about what he had done.

Ryou's sudden change of heart when it came to _that_ was the direct response to yet another shift in the Thoughtscape hierarchy. Just as Kink!Ryou had been shoved into power, he had been kicked out of it. Their "creator's" body had been temporarily sated. Curious!Ryou's curiosity was temporarily sated. Hell, even Kink!Ryou himself had been temporarily sated. Shy!Ryou on the other hand, was mortified. And Virgin!Ryou? Virgin!Ryou was positively _furious_.

The second Thoughtscape wasn't drenched in the physical pleasure Ryou had experienced, Virgin!Ryou ripped the metaphorical crown right off Kink!Ryou's head. Control was _his_, and he was going to insure it stayed _his_. "Shy!Ryou, I need you to do me a favor…"

Kink!Ryou woke slowly, luxuriating in the remnants of pleasure tingling through his body. The bed was much firmer than he remembered, hard beneath him. He rolled over, trying to get even more comfortable. It was icy. Icy enough to wake Kink!Ryou completely, causing him to jolt up. He wasn't in bed at all! The hard coldness was a metal floor, Kink!Ryou's reflection staring back at him. The metallic surface was about ten feet by ten feet, lined with poles six inches apart. It wasn't until he saw the door, secured with a padlock that he knew. Those weren't poles… they were _bars_. This was a cage. A shiny, cold, metal cage. And it was locked.

Kink!Ryou did what anyone stuck in a cage would do. Jumping up, he grabbed the bars on the door, trying to shake them open. "Let me out!" He screamed. He didn't even know how he got there. Or why.

Kink!Ryou's screams had piqued Curious!Ryou's curiosity. Kink!Ryou could see him, peaking around a corner. Cook!Ryou had also come over, to investigate. "Good Lord," Cook!Ryou mumbled to himself, cleaning his hands on his apron. _What was Virgin!Ryou up to now?_ He thought, _they had finally begun to calm down…_

"Let me out of here!" Kink!Ryou demanded, putting all the authority he could muster in his voice.

"Are you going to behave yourself?" Cook!Ryou asked, only half sarcastic.

"If you think having Ryou masturbate is misbehaving, then no." Kink!Ryou pouted.

Cook!Ryou's eyes widened. That had certainly been an order, but he felt no obligation to follow and Kink!Ryou had immediately answered his inquiry. He had power over Kink!Ryou, and Ryou wasn't even near the kitchen! How that happened, Cook!Ryou had no idea. He was fairly certain, however, that Kink!Ryou had lost a fair amount of power. Perhaps permanently. "Stop fighting with Virgin!Ryou and I'll let you out." Cook!Ryou told him.

"Why don't you stop cooking." Kink!Ryou retorted snidely.

Cook!Ryou frowned thoughtfully. Perhaps it was a bit much to ask Kink!Ryou to not argue with Virgin!Ryou at all. His purpose was to indulge in sex. Virgin!Ryou's purpose was chastity. The two did conflict. Not all of their fights were Kink!Ryou's fault.

"Promise me you'll tone it down?" Cook!Ryou asked calmly. As long as their disputes didn't threaten to destroy Thoughtscape and ruin Ryou utterly, Cook!Ryou could handle the two of them going head to head every once in a while.

"Sure." Kink!Ryou agreed sulkily, but even he had to admit there was more to Ryou's life than just masturbation. He just didn't see why Ryou had to forgo it entirely as Virgin!Ryou insisted.

Cook!Ryou smiled brightly. Perhaps they could all find a way to live in peace. Kink!Ryou would keep his word- he might be sneaky but he wasn't a liar. He grabbed a hairpin from his hair (all the Ryou's kept atleast a few in case of emergencies) and begin to pick the lock with it. He frowned a bit. The lock was a pretty high quality. He recognized this work. It was Bitter!Ryou. He had a habit of building things- apparently it kept the loneliness away. Bitter!Ryou had gotten quite good at it over the years. Cook!Ryou was having quite a bit of trouble breaking Kink!Ryou out.

"Stop. He stays in there." Virgin!Ryou demanded. When he had got there, neither Kink!Ryou nor Cook!Ryou knew. Cook!Ryou froze in his steps. Even though Cook!Ryou held some authority over Kink!Ryou, he was nowhere near Virgin!Ryou's power. Such a shame, since he had just gotten Kink!Ryou to agree to behave.

"You can't keep me in here!" Kink!Ryou protested.

"I can try." Virgin!Ryou told him calmly. He might not be able to keep him in there forever, but if he could atleast keep him away long enough for Ryou to find someone _special_ to do that sort of stuff with. He wouldn't be around forever, he would protect Ryou for as long as he could. And Kink!Ryou wasn't going to stop him.


End file.
